Shadow Adventure
by Ultima Star Zero
Summary: Join Shadow, Tikal, Tails, Mewtwo, Auron, Vivi, and More, In a quest to save Videogames/Anime world!
1. It Begins...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
  
I do not own most of the  
Characters or Properties used in the Story,  
I made up 'Ultimea Village' and 'Omega Lab'   
and I writen this Fanfic/Story, but I do not  
own most of the Properties/Characters  
used in the Story, most of them, exept   
the ones I made up, are from Final Fantasy X   
and Final Fantasy IX AND the other   
Final Fantasy videogames which belong to   
Squaresoft, and the Characters/Properties  
also are from Pikmin, which belongs to  
Nintendo, and the Characters/Properties   
are also from Pokemon, which also belongs   
to Nintendo, and some of the   
Characters/Properties are from the   
Sonic The Hedgehog games, mostly the  
Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle game, so  
mostly, the stuff in this story doesnt  
belong to me, but I AM NOT making any  
money from writing this and showing it over  
Fanfiction.Net, so its legal, and another  
thing: this Disclaimer only counts for this  
Chapter of the story, not the others,   
so its only for this part of the story,   
and the other chapters all have their   
own Disclaimers, okay? DONE!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE: They are In Anime/Videogames world, where the events of SA2,  
Pokemon, and Final Fantasy X never occured, okay?  
  
BGM: Summoned Beast Battle from FFX (You know, the song thats playing  
when your fighting Yu Yevon, and it also plays when you fight Penance)  
  
  
Shadow was ready "I hope your ready..."  
(This is YOUR story-tory-ory-ry-y)  
Mewtwo said under his breath "Its time..."  
(Your fate-ate-te-e---)  
Tails shouted "I'll do my best!"   
(---Is in your hands-ands-nds-ds-s)  
Auron yelled "This is YOUR story!"  
  
Tails woke up in shock  
  
BGM: Besaid Island from FFX  
  
"Whe-where am I...WAIT!!! Gotta get back to work!"  
Tails woke up in Omega Lab,  
"Now, lets get back to work on the worlds 2nd Ultimate Lifeform!"  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
BGM: Anxious Heart  
  
"Hmmmm"  
"SENSOR READINGS SHOW THAT IT WILL AWAKE IN----"  
"Yeah...?!"  
"---0 HOURS 0 MINUTES 7 SECONDS"  
"What the?-"  
  
Tails dropped his Coke, and looked at the Computer Screen as it counted  
down from 7 Seconds..."4-3-2-1...OPENING BIOLOCKS"   
A cat like beast strolled out of the Biolocks, "I...am Mewtwo."  
"Your from my dream!" "Hmph..." "Well, pleased to meet you! I am  
Mile "Tails" Prower, just call me Tails." "Then shall we go?!"  
"Not yet!!!" "Soon then..." Mewtwo folded his arms, and Tails said  
"Okay, lets head to the village first and say goodbye!" "I dont even  
know them!" "But they...raised me..." "Sorry...hmmmm..." Mewtwo floated  
passed Tails, who was sulking A bit, and then Mewtwo said "Oh, okay then,  
but not got too long, okay....? I said 'Okay'!" Tails stopped sulking   
and looked up "Right, after all, we got a Important mission,   
namely to save the world...remember?" "All right"  
  
  
Far Far Away...  
  
BGM: Shadows Theme from SA2  
  
"Im Shadow, the worlds one and only Ultimate Lifeform!"  
Shadow glared at the demon...  
"And you...your...(Raises hand)NOTHING!!!"   
Shadow shouted at the top of his voice:  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!!" A golden light swallowed the demon and taken him to oblivion...  
BGM: Nothing (Exept Wind Blowing)  
"HA!!! Dont mess with the Ultimate Lifeform...!"  
  
BGM: The Forest Of Hope from Pikmin  
  
Shadow travelled back to his Airship...  
"Hmmm, set a course for Ultimea Vilage..."  
Some guy copied "Ya, set a course for Ultimea-"  
Everyone exept the guy then immediately said "SHUT UP!!!!"  
And so they travelled to Ultimea Village...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first chapter was short, wasnt it, well, that was just to start off the fanfic, okay?  
See ya next chapter!!!! REVIEW OF DIE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Its Time....

DISCLAIMER  
  
  
I do not own most of the  
Characters or Properties used in the Story,  
I made up 'Ultimea Village' and 'Omega Lab'   
and I writen this Fanfic/Story, but I do not  
own most of the Properties/Characters  
used in the Story, most of them, exept   
the ones I made up, are from Final Fantasy X   
and Final Fantasy IX AND the other   
Final Fantasy videogames which belong to   
Squaresoft, and the Characters/Properties  
also are from Pikmin, which belongs to  
Nintendo, and the Characters/Properties   
are also from Pokemon, which also belongs   
to Nintendo, and some of the   
Characters/Properties are from the   
Sonic The Hedgehog games, mostly the  
Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle game, so  
mostly, the stuff in this story doesnt  
belong to me, but I AM NOT making any  
money from writing this and showing it over  
Fanfiction.Net, so its legal, and another  
thing: this Disclaimer only counts for this  
Chapter of the story, not the others,   
so its only for this part of the story,   
and the other chapters all have their   
own Disclaimers, okay? DONE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the way, the reason Im not that good at fanfics yet, is because Im  
12 and this is my first fanfic, so, yeah, Im bound to get flames! But I  
dont give a SHIT, okay?  
  
BGM: FFX Boss Battle  
  
"We are here..."  
Shadow said while remaining calm...  
"We have reached AV World, its time for us to go to Ultimea Village...  
our superiors sent us here, I dont know why, but...they said that we  
will find out when we get there, I hope it all goes according to plan,  
they didnt even tell us the slightest detail about our mission...  
Hmph...".  
  
The Airship was about to land...when suddenly, it was falling towards  
the ground! "What the fuck?! What the hell is going on!?" Shadow   
Shrieked. The ship was going to crash into Omega Lab!   
  
Meanwhile, back at the village, Tails and Mewtwo were going to leave  
the Village: "Wait, what is that?! Is it going to crash into Omega Lab?  
We have to stop it!" "Its no use! Its going to crash! Hmph!".  
  
Aboard the ship, Shadow was planning an escape route...  
"We need to figure out plan!" That weird guy again copied   
"Ya, we need to figure out a-" Shadow Shouted "This is no time   
for your foolish games, figure out a plan, okay?!".   
The weird guy nodded and ran away with the others and went to find a way   
to get down from the Airship safely.   
  
And so they plotted and plotted, but found no way, it seemed that  
Shadow would be the only one to survive, because he was the  
Ultimate Lifeform, and he could just jump down from the Airship.  
But...he didnt want to leave his friends, not after all he had been   
through with them...but he knew that this was the only way.  
  
A voice appeared in Shadows head "(This is your story-tory-ory-ry-y)",  
he heeded the words, and jumped down from the Airship and landed in   
Ultimea Village...and with a crash, the Airship crash landed into the Omega Lab.  
  
BGM: Biolizard Battle from SA2  
  
Everyone in the village was frightened, they all stared at the raging flames,  
Mewtwo and Tails more than anyone...until something came out of the Omega Lab,  
It was Evil, It was big, It was green, It was Biolizard...  
"RRRRAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tails shrieked "Its..its...-" Mewtwo then said while turning his head towards   
Tails "Hmmm?" Tails then said while still shrieking "-Biolizard, the Prototype  
for the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform..." "Really? It appears that this guy is asking for  
it..." "You cant beat him, no one can!".  
  
Shadow Appeared and walked in between Tails and Mewtwo: "I'll help...I am the  
Ultimate Lifeform...and besides, I have nothing to live for anymore...I cant  
even go back to my own world..." Tails turned to Mewtwo "Mewtwo, help this guy out!".   
Shadow put his head over his shoulder and looked behind it a bit "No...  
I'll do it...besides, I dont need help" Mewtwo folded his arms "Look   
MR. Ultimate Lifeform, Im the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform, so you maybe you could use my help".  
  
"What did you say? Your the 2nd?" "Yes, I was created by Tails, my friend here, hmph."  
"So you were..." "..." Tails remained silent "..." Shadow suddenly said  
after a few minutes of waiting "Well...come on,  
I could use some help...!" "Really? Good, glad you came around!".  
  
And so the battle raged, and eventually, Biolizard was on the verge of dying:  
Shadow turned to Mewtwo "Its time, lets finish this" Mewtwo Nodded "Hmmm"  
Shadow double Homing Attack'ed Biolizard, and finished him off...  
"We win! Dont mess with the Ultimate Lifeform."  
  
3 Days Later...  
  
BGM: The Forest Of Hope from Pikmin  
  
After a few days, everything was cleared up, the village was fine, everyone was happy,  
and Mewtwo and Tails were finally going to leave! Umm, well, I guess Shadow isnt that happy...  
"I lost everything..." Shadow said while still sulking "I cant go on, how could I...".  
Tails came in carrying some drinks and food "Whoa! Almost dropped it, hey, Shadow, you need  
to eat!" "Im not hungry...! Im not intrested..." "You sure..." "Im...I...guess I am hungry..."  
"Great! Oh, and by the way, my name is Miles "Tails" Prower, just call me Tails, and ignore what  
the villagers call me, okay?" Mewtwo floated in, "It seems you were hurt pretty badly...are you  
okay...?" "Im fine...*sigh*" "Is something-" "Im...I guess Im sad, my...friends died, in that  
Airship..." Tails, who was suprised, said "WHAT?! AIRSHIP?! WE COULD USE ONE OF THEM WHERE  
WE'RE GOING, CAN YOU GET ANOTHER ONE?!" Shadow replied "Nope, the only way to get back to my  
homeworld and get another Airship is by that Airship there, (Looks out the window towards the  
Airship) but its gone, looks like Im stranded here for the rest of my life..." "I...see..."  
"Say, the Airship should of been strong enough to survive that crash, I wonder why it didnt..."  
"Maybe...all the chemicals in the lab done it...my father used to be the greatest scientist in  
the world...well...here anyways...well, you should eat." "Thanks...for helping me out.".  
  
Sundown - 5:56 PM  
  
BGM: That sad theme from FFX, you know, the one comes up when you leave Besaid Island.  
  
"Shadow, you sure you want to come with us...?" "Im sure, I dont have a place to return to,  
and...I think I'll like it here." "Good then." They all headed into the distance "WAIT!!!"  
Shadow yelled in suprise, "I got something for you, Tails." "What?" "Come with me!"  
They headed back to the village, and went to the wreck where the Airship was.  
Shadow looked through the wreck, "Well, arent you gonna help me Mewtwo?", "Yeah, might as well."  
They looked through the junk, until they found a Walker-Like robot "Hey Tails, you can use this,  
whoever uses this walker can become a Ultimate Lifeform of his own!" "Really?!" "Yeah, its made  
from the best technology on our planet!" "Cool, but, whats it called?" "The Cyclone!" "Thats...-"  
"Yeah?!" "-The same name my father given to his robot walker..." "REALLY?!" "Yep, but  
technology on our planet is nothing compared the the technology on your planet!" "Probably just  
a coincidence!" "Okay!".  
  
BGM: The Forest Navel (From Pikmin)  
  
They headed away from the village, but Shadow was dying to ask this question the whole of the   
time he was here: "Where exactly are we going?" Mewtwo and Tails remained silent...Tails  
then said "To save the world...from AF" "WHAT?!" Mewtwo looked up "You heard..." Shadow  
Was Suprised "How...?" "By gathering all the Chaos Emeralds...and turning one of us hyper to   
destroy AF..." "How strong is this AF?" "He could destroy ANYTHING in its path, even the  
technology from your planet!" "Where, did he come from...?" Mewtwo and Tails shook their head and  
carried on walking, Shadow looked at the ground...and then carried on.  
  
I given it my all, how did I do? Bear in mind that Im 12 and this is my first fanfic!!! 


	3. Anima Attacks

DISCLAIMER  
  
  
I do not own most of the  
Characters or Properties used in the Story,  
I made up 'Ultimea Village' and 'Omega Lab'   
and I writen this Fanfic/Story, but I do not  
own most of the Properties/Characters  
used in the Story, most of them, exept   
the ones I made up, are from Final Fantasy X   
and Final Fantasy IX AND the other   
Final Fantasy videogames which belong to   
Squaresoft, and the Characters/Properties  
also are from Pikmin, which belongs to  
Nintendo, and the Characters/Properties   
are also from Pokemon, which also belongs   
to Nintendo, and some of the   
Characters/Properties are from the   
Sonic The Hedgehog games, mostly the  
Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle game, and some of the  
characters/properties are from Zelda, which belongs to  
Nintendo, so mostly, the stuff in this story doesnt  
belong to me, but I AM NOT making any  
money from writing this and showing it over  
Fanfiction.Net, so its legal, and another  
thing: this Disclaimer only counts for this  
Chapter of the story, not the others,   
so its only for this part of the story,   
and the other chapters all have their   
own Disclaimers, okay? DONE!!!!  
  
NOTE: Not only am I 12, and not only is this my first fanfic, & I   
DONT HAVE A FORMATTING PROGRAM, AND IM NOT GOOD AT SPELLING,  
BUT I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR FLAMES, THEY ARE INEFFECTIVE!  
AND I DONT HAVE THE SAME SPELLINGS AS YOU AMERICANS BECAUSE  
IM FOREIGN, ALSO, IM DOING THIS BECAUSE IM ENJOYING IT, NOT  
TO GET PRAISE OR TO HAVE READERS, OKAY?  
  
  
Now, I put some REALLY funny (well, if your twisted...) jokes in this chapter...well, READ!   
MWAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Worthless Pokemon Joke:  
What do the Pakistan people call Pokemon? Umm, Pakimon! Not good, eh? Well, what do you expect?  
Its a WORTHLESS pokemon joke!  
  
  
(Dont worry, only this part is in script, the rest is normal)  
  
  
Narrator - Gannondorf: Muwahahahaha!!!!! I just been back from my dentist, I been killing people  
down there you know? Hahahahahahah!!!!!!  
Idiot Guy: Umm, we do not care...  
Narrator - Gannondorf: Muwahahahahah!!!! Shut up!!!!!!  
Idiot guy: Umm, give me a break...  
Narrator - Gannondorf: Give you a break? Fine then, I'll break your little arm...then I'll break  
your little leg...Then I'll give you a warlock punch up the back!!!  
Murahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Uuuuuhhhh, today our heros have been walking for hours...  
Tails: DAYS!!!!!!  
Narrator - Gannondorf: Oh, sorry, I didnt notice you just almost got killed by a Scizor...  
Tails: Not...funny...urgh...  
  
*Screen fades out and then fades in cartoon style*  
  
BGM: The Forest Navel from Pikmin  
  
Shadow, Tails and Mewtwo had been walking for hours..."Huuunnngggrrryyyy, Im so hungry I could  
eat a Chocobo...URRRGHHH" Tails Stopped in his Cyclone to pant because of the boiling heat.  
But even after all that walking and the boiling heat in the desert, Mewtwo and Shadow were   
just going as if they were walking in the Village.  
  
"Hmm, looks like Shadows ran ahead, (looks towards Tails) whats wrong?"   
"Uh, how can Shadow run in this heat, Isnt he hungry and tired? And you,   
how comes your floating as if this is normal, Im walking in the Cyclone and Im  
still more tired and hungry than you guys." "Then, uh, (Stops floating and lands) if you  
think its hot out here, and your in the Cyclone, then, uh, why dont you turn on the   
Air Conditioning?" "^-^; Oh yeah! I forgot!".  
  
They walked on for hours...oh, well, Shadow didnt walk, he, uh, ran, the whole way...  
They approached a Mountain Range, in the distance, but, the mountains  
looked a bit more like volcanos. Tails screemed "AHHHHHH!! THIS HEAT IS UNBEARABLE...!" Shadow   
Then Said "Hmmm? Man, your worthless..." They kept on walking until...   
"What is this Inscription?!" Shadow Asked "Dont ask me..." Mewtwo  
Replied "Hmmm Dont worry, I wont...hmmm, it seems to say:   
Tu hud ku paruht drec buehd, ev oui tu, famm, madc zicd cyo, E fynhat oui vuumc...  
What...the?"  
BGM: The hymn of the fayth from FFX  
  
(Old man: Tu hud ku paruht drec buehd, ev oui tu, famm, madc zicd cyo, E fynhat oui vuumc...)  
  
BGM: Knuckles Theme from SA2  
  
. "Its nothing..." Tails stated, Mewtwo then replied "It has to be in Al Bhed..."   
"Oh yeah, why didnt I figure that one out...?" "I dont know... ^_^;".  
And so they kept on walking and walking and walking and walking and WALKING!!!  
  
"Huff puff huff puff" Shadow was actually tired for once... Tails then said "Hey, we finally  
reached the volcanos!" "Good for you...now please shut up..." "Hey, I see a village!"   
"Hey, does that mean you'll shut up?" "All we need to do now is...-" Two minutes later  
"-Mewtwo! Oh---Mewtwo!." "As the Ultimate Lifeform-" "TIRED Ultimate Lifeform" "Okay, TIRED   
Ultimate Lifeform-" "Tired HUNGRY Ultimate Lifeform." "Are you trying to piss me off Tails?"  
"Yep ^-^" "Bastard..." "Only kidding, now why dont you go find him?" "Sure".  
  
They looked and looked, but couldnt find Mewtwo..."MEWTWO?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
"Its no use..." "We're just looking in the wrong places..." "Mewtwo!!!" Tails was very   
tired (well, if YOU had to look for a friend for 5 hours non stop, how would  
YOU feel?) "We might as well go to the village..." "Right on..." "Besides, where the hell is he?"  
They walked towards the village, and unfortunately....BANG!!!!!!  
"RRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" It was Anima...  
  
BGM: Pokemon Battle Theme from Pokemon G&S, exept spiced up so its in a hardcore rock tune!  
  
"Whats that, is that what got Mewtwo?! Tails get ready!"   
"Right!"  
  
BGM: Ultimecia Battle from FF8/VIII  
  
Anima started glowing, and then screemed "RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" and roared two times,   
then her Summoner said "PAIN THEM!!!" and so she did, Anima unleash two incredible forces  
which wiped out Tails and Shadow in two hits!  
The Summoner said "My Anima will pound you...you have no chance"  
Shadow and Tails lied there, "We're gonna die..." "We cant win...urgh".  
  
Narrator - Gannondorf: No foxs, Ultimate Lifeforms, or Pokemon were hurt in the making of this  
chapter, now die!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! 


End file.
